


iVisit

by Ghost_Writer_SN



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer_SN/pseuds/Ghost_Writer_SN
Summary: Freddie visits the grave of someone very special to him.
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett
Kudos: 15





	iVisit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework/rewrite of a story of the same name I posted on FanFiction.net. If you want to read the first version, please feel free to do so.

Freddie Benson awoke to painfully bright sunshine as it streamed through his bedroom window. Moving out of direct sunlight, Freddie gave himself a minute or two to allow his eyes time to adjust. Once his eyes had adjusted completely, Freddie got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. After several minutes, Freddie was downstairs and making himself breakfast. As he ate breakfast, Freddie’s mind continuously wanders to the upcoming task, the same thing he had done for the last three years on this very day. For many years, May 15th was one of love, joy, and celebration, but that was no longer the case.

Fifty years ago today, Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson began their lives together as husband and wife. Like most married couples, Sam and Freddie had their ups and downs, but their experiences together had been better than most. The fact that Lexi, Ethan, Evan, and Lily were now married with children of their own proved that. With the kids out of the house, he and Sam were looking forward to a long, happy retirement together. Unfortunately, as Freddie would soon discover, life has a way of throwing a wrench into the best-laid plans.

Finishing his breakfast, Freddie did a quick cleanup of the kitchen before grabbing the car keys and heading outside. Making his way to the car, Freddie could feel the familiar, not to mention very much unwelcome feeling of loneliness set in just had it had the previous times he’d made this journey. Fifteen minutes later, Freddie pulled into his destination, Lake View Cemetery, burial place of both Bruce and Brandon Lee as well his late wife. Freddie still couldn’t help but think that Sam would have gotten some kind of thrill knowing she’s in the same place as the Lee’s. Exiting the vehicle, he began walking the path that would take him to a headstone that still felt unreal to Freddie. The trek to Sam’s grave gave just enough time for Freddie to recall what happened three years ago today.

He and Sam were on their way back home after visiting Lily, who had just given birth to their newest grandson. They were less than five minutes from home, where Sam needed to change her blouse before heading to Pini’s for a romantic dinner. As they began the left turn into their subdivision, a drunk driver blew through the red light, striking the Bensons vehicle on Sam’s side. The force of the impact not only sent Sam and Freddie spinning into a light pole it also caused the unbelted drunk driver to eject from his car through the windshield, breaking his neck in the process. During the few seconds that Freddie was conscious, he scanned the interior and was relieved to see Sam was still safely belted in.

When Freddie woke up later at the hospital, it took him a few minutes to remember what had happened. He was in a lot of pain, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he looked around the room for Sam. “Damn it, where is she,” he thought to himself. Freddie was about to hit the call button when a nurse stepped through the door, “where’s my wife,” Freddie asked, not even giving the nurse time to introduce herself. “Mr. Benson,” the nurse began, but was interrupted by Freddie, “where is Sam? Is she okay,” he asked, ready to continue the questions until he took notice of the nurses’ expression. Freddie knew that damned expression all too well, the one that says we have bad news for you, but don’t know how or want to tell you. He had seen the same look when his mother passed away and again when Spencer and Carly died in a plane crash. All their deaths hit Freddie hard, but they didn’t hold a candle to right now; right now, a sucker punch to the gut wouldn’t hurt nearly as bad.

Walking through the silent cemetery, Freddie passed by many tombstones, some with names he recognized, but the majority of them were strangers. It wasn’t until he neared Sam’s grave that the names began to take on special meaning to him. The first was Marissa Benson, his mother, who passed away from old age. The next marker stone had two names on it, Spencer Shay and Carly Shay. He had always thought of Spencer and Carly as the siblings he never had, but there was more with Spencer, he was also the only real male role model Freddie had growing up. When they died on their return from Italy, well, Col. Shay saw no reason to bury them anywhere else since Seattle was home for them. The next one was for his mother-in-law Pam Puckett. Pam’s death had been avoidable, had she taken the help offered to her over the years, by several different people, including Sam and Melanie. Pam being the stubborn person she was wanted to fix herself, but the years of drinking finally caught up to her.

Stopping in front of Sam’s headstone, Freddie couldn’t help but feel isolated. Yes, he still had the kids and the grandkids, but Sam had been a part of his life for so long, it continues to feel strange waking up without her. Sitting down in front of the gray slab of granite, Freddie traced Sam’s name with his fingers, and just as in the years since her passing, tears that Freddie thought he had finished crying returned. Sitting in silence and gathering his thoughts, Freddie was trying to figure out what to tell Sam first. There were so many things he could begin with, such as Ethan and Evan’s families are expanding once again, or that Lauren’s oldest was getting ready to start college, but in the end, he went his norm.

“Hey, Babe happy anniversary,” he said, inhaling deeply several times to try and maintain control. Once he felt that he could continue without breaking down, Freddie continued, “Well, Sam,” he paused, “there are so many things to tell you, but honestly, I’m not sure where to start.” Freddie imagined Sam rolling her eyes at him for his indecisiveness, which made him smile for just a moment. “Well, I guess I should start with the bad news, thankfully there isn’t much of it. Do you remember Sara, Mike’s wife? She passed away a few months ago from a heart attack.” His second bit of bad news to pass along was exceedingly personal to both himself and Sam, but Freddie needed to tell Sam, even if she couldn’t hear him. “L, Lily,” he paused, doing his damndest to not breakdown before he could spit it out, “Lily found out she was pregnant in February, but she um, she lost the baby in April,” Freddie said sadly.

Wiping the few tears that pooled in his eyes, Freddie was ready to switch to the happier side of his visit. “Now, on to the good news,” he said, thankful that there was more good than bad. “Let’s start with Ethan and Evan, both their wives are due in July, Ethan and Julie’s boy is due on the 10th, Evan and Marie’s girl is due on the 25th. I swear, it seems like those boys do damn near everything at the same time. Then there’s Ashton; she takes after you in the cooking department Sam, she’s starting at The Culinary Institute of America, St. Helena, CA campus.” Freddie continued to talk with Sam for the next half hour, telling her about everything. “Well, I guess I should get going,” Freddie said, getting back up to his feet. “I hope that when my time comes, Sam, you’ll be there to greet me,” Freddie said before kissing his index and middle fingers before placing them lovingly on the tombstone. “Until we meet again, I love you, Sam,” he said, turning to head back home in silence.


End file.
